Conventionally, gravure plate-making plants described in Patent Documents 1 to 6 have been known.
As can be seen from the drawings of Patent Documents 1 to 3, a manufacturing line for a gravure plate-making roll has conventionally been constructed of an industrial robot and a stacker crane used in combination.
In the manufacturing line using the stacker crane, processing is performed in each of various processing units under a state in which a plate-making roll to be processed (hereinafter referred to as “unprocessed plate-making roll”) is chucked at the stacker crane with use of a cassette-type roll chuck rotary transportation unit.
However, in the case of such a manufacturing line using the stacker crane, the unprocessed plate-making roll is sequentially transferred to the various processing units under the state in which the unprocessed plate-making roll is chucked with use of the cassette-type roll chuck rotary transportation unit, and hence there arises a problem in that a longer time period is required accordingly.
In addition, in the case of the manufacturing line using the stacker crane, the unprocessed plate-making roll is sequentially transferred to the processing units under the state in which the unprocessed plate-making roll is chucked with use of the cassette-type roll chuck rotary transportation unit, and hence there arises a problem in that the various processing units need to be juxtaposed to one another and thus a large installation space is required therefor.
Further, in the case of the manufacturing line using the stacker crane, the unprocessed plate-making roll is sequentially transferred to the various processing units under the state in which the unprocessed plate-making roll is chucked with use of the cassette-type roll chuck rotary transportation unit, and hence there arises another problem in that dust may be generated.